Needed
by FreshNerd
Summary: Kakashi took things to new level by training instead of going into depression. Never letting himself become weak.


Needed

This is another story that I decided to put up for adoption. This is abandoned like the previous ones. The only stories I'm continuing is Deadlast, Mind myself, Rebirth and Hate, you say.

* * *

><p>A black blur shot through the green forest of Konoha. The trees all had space between each other making the forest have plenty of open space, making it a perfect training field. The blur was a body that hit the ground causing a small crater. A cloud of dust rose hiding the crater. The hurt figure grunted in pain before the figure hidden in the cloud of debris slowly took shape showing a thin body.<p>

Slowly the dust cleared revealing the person to be wearing black Anbu clothes. The clothes were badly damaged. From cuts to burn.

Gravity defying hair were revealed as the figure struggled to stand up. This was Hatake Kakashi, the student of the Yellow Flash. A young man that was known for holding the Sharingan on his left eye.

"Again." said a voice piercing the silence that had taken over the training ground.

Kakashi nodded slowly before lightning started sparking on his right hand, Chidori a technique he had created himself. Pale blue lightning danced on his hand, making a chirp like sound, comparable to a thousand bird chirping. Just as the name said.

Kakashi stood still for a second before he jumped out of the small crater and blurred toward the voice's owner to hit the target.

A strong hand intercepted Kakashi's Chidori causing the young Hatake's eyes to widen before he was swiftly kicked across the field again.

"You wast to much chakra." stated the voice again. "Focus on purer chakra instead of using more. Quality over Quantity."

Kakashi nodded. His lightning needed to be more potent. It meant taking longer to use the technique, a advantage he didn't want to give to his enemies, hence why he used more chakra to hit faster. He also couldn't produce such pure chakra without stopping still.

Then again. He had been training for months maybe even a year now. Everyday was painful and no doubt he had grown strong. He simply lost himself in training. It was all he did beside his secret visit to Naruto. He hadn't even bothered with his old friends. It was all for his sensei's last will. The dying words of his father-figure as the man's soul was teared out and eaten by Death itself.

'Protect him. I'm a terrible father, I wasn't strong, but you… ?'

Kakashi wondered what his sensei would have said had he not died in the middle of the conversation, but he would protect Naruto no matter what.

Kakashi paused to take a deep breath before stopping all body movement and closing his eyes for concentration. He searched for the power. He felt the familiar tug of his chakra and imagined a filter. To cleans it of all its impurity. Pure lightning chakra that could stop a man heart out with just a zap.

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and lifted his right hand and used Chidori again. There was a pale pulse of energy around him before lightning engulfed his hand. Only instead of the pale blue lightning that was the regular Chidori, it was a darker blue that chirped more, if it was even possible. The chirped sounding more like humming as it simply became to fast.

Power flooded through his hand. It was as though his hand weight nothing. With his less concentrated Chidori, it had always felt heavy and uncontrollable. Always needed to be tightly controlled. This though. This power followed his will.

Kakashi felt a sense of accomplishment. A new level of Chidori. His Sharingan showed him, that the chakra coating on his hand was dangerous. Its cutting power no doubt, a step beyond the old Chidori.

Kakashi's sense of accomplishment disappeared when he heard the same knowing voice again.

"What else are lightning chakra good for?" questioned the voice. Its tone was demanding. It needed an answer or else.

Kakashi's mind ran. The answers he knew were that, the Yondaime Raikage is able to fully utilize the lightning chakra and coat his entire body with said chakra. It granted speed that only the Yondaime had surpassed by moving faster than light. Second, lightning chakra could coat a kunai or other weapons to improve it cutting power just as wind chakra did.

Kakashi slowly shook his head. He didn't have the answer. He doubted it was the two methods he knew.

There was silence. Disappointment was obvious.

Kakashi wished he could dig himself a grave.

"You don't make full use of your sharingan." said the same voice again. "Kakashi, I have been around since the time of the Shodaime. I've been given many titles, but only two really stuck."

Kakashi nodded as he looked at the voice's owner. A man that looked to be in his late fifties, but could just as easily be years older. The man was dressed in a white robe. No, not just any robe. It was the Hokage's robe. Hiruzen Sarutobi, The God of Shinobi's, or simply The Professor.

The Sandaime had been given the title The Professor for being able to analyze, study and break down any jutsu or find a weakness.

"Kakashi." called the Sandaime getting the young man's attention. "Before you had the sharingan. What method were used to improve ones eyes in combat when someone was too fast to see."

Kakashi gulped slowly. He felt like an idiot. No, it was outright ingenious. Not many knew it, but lightning chakra allowed a regular eye to perceive something it just normally couldn't see, such as a gun firing a bullet. He had the Sharingan, with that method his eyes would no doubt be in a league of its own. A question appeared in Kakashi's mind, why hadn't the Uchiha clan used that method?

"The only one to think outside the box was Uchiha Madara." answered Sarutobi as though reading Kakashi's mind. The Uchiha clan didn't believe that the boost would make any difference.

"Get a long rest Kakashi. Its been one year and still more to come. You still have three years of training to go through." said the Sandaimes amused tone before leaving to resume his duty as Hokage.

A year? Naruto would be turning a one year old than. He needed to see the blond again. Naruto was hidden. Hidden from everyone, even the Sandaime. He didn't know why he had done it, but all that had mattered than was that Naruto be protected. Why else would his sensei ask him to protect his son. Someone must have attacked the Yondaime and somehow had the Kyuubi unsealed from Kushina. Someone very powerful. He had taken the safest path and ran. If the attacker took on the Yondaime, than what chance would Sarutobi have. The old man wasn't in his prime anymore.

He had left Naruto to a contact of his. A Hatake servant who had retired.

A nice lady that had help raise him when he was little. His own mother had died in child labor, while his father had been inexperience in raising a baby. One of the servant had help raise him instead.

Mizore had happily agreed to raise Naruto just as she had raised him.

Kakashi shook his head. Shaking all his thoughts away he started heading home to rest. Only three more years of intense training, training that he had begged the Sandaime for. He would also need to send Pakun to deliver a present to the one year old Naruto.

….$$$$$$$$$$$...

* * *

><p>3 yrs. Later.<p>

* * *

><p>Kakashi entered the Hokage's office. He looked lazily calm as he walked in. Despite his appearance, he was as nervous as he ever been. He did an incredible job hiding it, lessons from his long time dead father had stuck.<p>

The Sandaime Hokage looked up from the paper works and smile. "Kakashi. It had been a long time since you stepped into my office."

Kakashi gave a small polite nod. He took a deep breath. He slowly looked back to the office door that he had left slightly open.

"Come in." called Kakashi with his lazy tone.

The Sandaime looked at him, than at the door. The old man's eyes widen as he saw who it was.

A four year old little blond stepped in. Dressed in pitch black pant with a light blue shirt. Whisker marks laid claim to the kid's left and right cheek.

"Meet Namikaze Naruto. My charge." introduced Kakashi bravely. His voice filled with confident as all anxiety left him.

The Sandaime's expression soon became a blank one, instead of the surprise it had been.

"I'm expecting that you had a good reason for all this." demanded Sarutobi trying to keep from getting angry before the blond. First impression were important.

Kakashi slowly made direct eye contact with Sarutobi. "No."

The deadpan tone made the Sandaime's expression crack a little.

Kakashi body posture straighten. "He's my charge. Left to me by my sensei and thus any decision I made were none of your concern."

Sarutobi looked ready to reply, but stopped himself. Kakashi was strong enough to do as he pleased. Kakashi had long surpassed him. If Kakashi was willing to deceive his own village for his sensei than it wouldn't be too farfetched for Kakashi to leave it, just like one other person.

Calming himself, Sarutobi looked at the small blond that had silently listened to their conversation.

"He can't keep his last name." stated Sarutobi looking at the quiet blond. He could see that Naruto was eerily calm. He stared into the ocean blue eyes that stared directly at him.

Kakashi shook his head. "Its too late. The reason I revealed Naruto to you is because his safety was compromised. Onoki had noticed my four years of absence and investigated. I was accidentally followed, while going to visit him."

Sarutobi could tell that it was no accident. Kakashi could hide from even him. The 20 year old Hatake just wasn't that careless to be accidentally found. Meaning Kakashi had revealed it for a reason. Doing that would have had Naruto become a walking target, unless he was protected. Protection. New protection meaning the old one was gone. The only reliable person that had possibly raised Naruto had likely died. If so than Kakashi wouldn't leave the blond alone. Kakashi had likely gotten paranoid to trust anyone on certain things.

"So Onoki knows that he's Namikaze Naruto?" questioned Sarutobi carefully.

"No, he wasn't even seen, but I simply cannot ignore that his location had been found. As such I decided to take matters into my own hands." replied Kakashi his eye locking directly with the Sandaime.

Sarutobi's expression harden understanding what was being said. "You can't raise him, as its my village I'll take care of him."

"I knew you would say something like that. Its why I decided to leave the village." said Kakashi's careless tone.

"No!" Sarutobi's voice was angry. His presence expanding and dominating.

Naruto stepped behind Kakashi and watched curiously.

"we'll be back sometime in the future." replied Kakashi. He completely ignored the Sandaime's shout.

Sarutobi shot forward and grabbed Kakashi's neck. Solid that he held turned to plumes of smoke. Sarutobi looked at the small blond left behind.

Naruto gave a small bow before poofing.

Sarutobi stood speechless. His expression slowly softened before chuckling. "A four year old using KageBunshin, Kushina you and Minato truly outdone yourselves."

"He may have looked angry, but he'll mellow out in a decade or so." said Kakashi's voice casually talking to Naruto who walked next to him.

Kakashi was dressed in Konoha's Jounin attire. Naruto wore a small blue shirt with simple black pants. His hair long enough to help resemble his dad.

"How long will we be traveling?" question Naruto. His voice soft and curious.

"hmm, don't worry we'll be back there before you know it." replied Kakashi.

* * *

><p>one year...<p>

Two years...

Three years..

Twelve years later.

* * *

><p>Two figures walked in through the gates of Konoha. One a lazy looking man with gravity defying silver hair wearing a black Jounin vest instead of the regular green one. Dark blue ninja pants.<p>

The other was a sixteen year old with the same height as the elder of the two. His blond locks hanged next to his eyes just as it had been with his father, Namikaze Minato. He wore a dark blue long sleeve shirt and a

"We're late." said a quiet deadpan tone. It was Naruto who spoke. A small smile played on his face.

"The Godaime won't take us kindly. She hates my tardiness." was Kakashi's casual reply. "I hoped the old man would still be alive, but I guess this is what you call karma."

"Tsunade of the Sannin. Isn't she on your level?" questioned Naruto.

"She might have been when I was 18, but of course I long passed my old limits." replied Kakashi as he took out a small orange book from his pocket and started reading.

"What's that?" questioned Naruto as he gave the book a passing glance.

"A book I recently found. Its not your thing." replied Kakashi. His one eye lingering on the orange book. His Sharingan was covered by his hetai.

"hmm," was Naruto uninterested hum. Naruto went back to looking at the village. Five faces were carved on the Hokage mountain now. The civilians all started staring at them to.

Kakashi walked uncaringly and acting as though he didn't see hundred of villagers giving him admiration look.

Naruto could hear them whispering. The student of the Yondaime returned.

Naruto stopped to look at the group of villagers that had made way for then. He gave a small bow.

"Hello, I'm Namikaze Naruto." Naruto hurriedly followed after Kakashi. He could here gasps as he reached Kakashi.

"Did you really need to do that?" questioned Kakashi and finally looking away from his book.

"No, but their reaction was amusing," replied Naruto with a small smile. "Plus, I now really look like my old man don't I?"

Kakashi looked away from his book and paused to stare at Naruto's long lock. Blond hair, cerulean blue eyes.

"I don't see it."

Naruto's step almost faltered when he heard that. "Maybe you need two eyes to see what I see."

Kakashi gave him a small smile before continuing on.

Tsunade growled at her paperwork and looked to see if Shizune was anywhere near. She unfortunately was.

She was formulating a plan to escape when there was a knock on her door. She paused to stare at it and decide wether to or not to answer. Shizune decided for her and opened it.

Her eyes widen when she saw a lanky figure step in. Subconsciously she analyzed his chakra size and felt suddenly threaten. Kakashi's chakra was extremely potent, but what made her alert was the chakra following Kakashi.

A blond teen entered behind with a small smile. "Hello."

Kakashi gave a small nod.

Tsunade took a second to stare at Naruto who she immediately connected to Minato. "So he had a son."

Kakashi nodded slowly and put his orange book away. Tsunade hated perverts with a passion.

"Naruto Namikaze." introduced Kakashi with a look to Naruto who nodded.

Tsunade nodded. Her shock slowly leaving her. "Where were you?"

"Well we got lost on the road of life."

That was said in unison by Kakashi and Naruto.

Tsunade growled. She didn't like that answered. She would have attacked had Shizune not awoke from the shock and stopped her.

"Welcome back Kakashi. We thought you were dead." explained Shizune. Her eyes crying out tears out of happiness.

Kakashi gave a deadpanned look. "What gave you guys that idea?"

"Well you disappeared shortly after Kyuubi's attack. Everyone thought you got yourself killed in your grief." replied Tsunade. "At least that was the answer when I asked about you and Sarutobi marked you MIA."

"Oh, but I visited here 4 years after that. Than again the Sandaime might have erased any trace I might have left." replied Kakashi.

"Well were back now." said Naruto breaking the conversation and causing Tsunade to remember him.

"And you. What were you doing with him. I thought you surely died." replied Tsunade crying. Her teary eyes focused on Naruto.

Naruto backed up a bit. He was unsure why she was crying and didn't want to be the object of her mood swing. He noticed her switch three times already.

"Meet your Godmother Naruto." introduced Kakashi as though it was a everyday occurrence. Naruto quirked an eyebrow. His eyes scanned the Hokage office and noting that it still looked how it did when he last visited before bowing slightly.

"Baa-Chan."

Silence followed before Tsunade laughed,"You sure know how to piss me off brat."

Kakashi sighed before stepping forward. "So can you put us back in Konoha's rank."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. "Yes I can, but I need to at least know in what field you specialize in and how good you are."

Kakashi rubbed his hair slightly making him look very lazy. "Well, I myself am S-rank. I long ago surpassed the Sandaime at his prime. I also mastered my Sharingan."

Tsunade's eyes widen at that. Someone who had surpassed her sensei in his prime. "On what proof can you claim such thing?"

Kakashi's eyes showed amusement. "I am the fourth student of the Sandaime and as to how I can claim so, well he himself had said it."

Tsunade nodded. She again looked at him in new light. He was someone could single handedly change a war if one was to break out soon. Her eyes moved to her god-son.

"And Naruto?"

Kakashi chuckled. "I say he's close to surpassing Minato if not on par with his dad."

This time Shizune fainted from shock... Again.

Ignoring the thud, Tsunade stared at Naruto before nodding in approval. If anyone could judge how strong one was compared to the Yondaime than it be Kakashi. She mentally prepared herself to also hear them say god was among them so she wouldn't be anymore surprised.

"Well your arrival is sure to cause a disturbance as such since you seem to be honest I'll rank you both as Elite Jounins. The ninja council wouldn't dare to question about a Namikaze and Kakashi you were already Elite Jounin when you left."

Kakashi nodded.

Naruto looked at the Hokage's office. His eyes scanned it and landed on his father's picture that hung on the wall before giving a small nod to Tsunade.

"Now normally I test you to see if its true, but I could tell when I see strong ninjas," explained Tsunade,"But since your both here at such a convenient time, I'll instead send you both and find out if information about Orochimaru are true. Recently Sasori a S-rank nin was killed and rewarded one of my pupil with information for defeating him. We want Sasuke Uchiha who had joined Orochimaru three years prior. You will be going with Sakura my apprentice and Sai. Both used to be members of Team seven with Sasuke before he defected."

"We know. We're pretty much in the know." replied Kakashi lazily.

Tsunade nodded. "Than you must also know that the foolish council had given Sasuke a technique of yours before he defected."

Kakashi's expression changed into a small frown. His eyes turning hard. "You better fix your council or I'll fix it for you."

Tsunade snapped her fingers. Eight Anbus dropped into the office with a bow.

"Kill all civilian council members. On the charge of treason." ordered Tsunade. They all stood silent before disappearing.

Kakashi nodded in approval. Her action though were with extreme prejudice. Kakashi than posed a question of his own. "Why hadn't you done that 3 years ago?"

Tsunade smiled back in response. "Well I couldn't. You weren't here so they claimed ownership of the jutsu. Since you weren't present to object than they had not wronged anyone."

Kakashi tilted his head slightly. "But that was a very barbaric order was it not. Some of them may not be at fault."

"They each have faults that I been wanting to fix," was the simple reply from Tsunade,"besides with you two here I think any future problems will be resolved easily."

Naruto stepped forward a bit. "Aren't you putting too much trust on us and so suddenly to."

Tsunade's eyes moved to Naruto and answered with a question of her own. "If you can't trust family than who can you trust?"

"Good point." was the deadpan reply.

Tsunade slammed her hands on the desk getting everyones attention and causing Shizune to start waking up.

"As I was saying. Sakura my apprentice defeated Sasori and was rewarded back when Akatsuki a topi I will explain later. They  
>had tried to capture Gaara the current Kazekage, but failed due Konoha lending a hand. Team seven's sensei was killed on that mission, Anko Matarashi. She gave her life to stop a bomb that could blow up Konoha itself. Deidara another S-rank nin that work as partner with Sasori was responsible for it."<p>

Kakashi nodded slowly. "I liked her too."

Tsunade nodded. "Very charismatic."

"So are you going to reinstate me as Team seven's sensei and Naruto in it?" asked Kakashi looking up at Tsunade. Her saw her giving a small nod.

"I'll start with the paper work." said Shizune's voice as they heard the office door slam. She rushed out not wanting to drop from another shock.

"Well when is the mission?" questioned Kakashi. He didn't particularly want to leave after just getting back.

"In five days. You both have time to rest, but first to meet the two new teammates." answered Tsunade. She than summoned a small slug and ordered it to find Sakura and Sai.

The slug saluted before poofing away.

Kakashi lazily moved around the office as he waited for the two team seven members to arrive. He pulled a chair and sat comfortably. He noticed Naruro simply henging a clone into a softer looking chair and sitting. He envied Naruto's abilities.

Tsunade started back on her paper work choosing to ignore them.

Kakashi was tempted to pull out his orange book, but didn't want to upset Tsunade. He could easily get away, but could later regret it. He also realized he was already addicted.

"I would have been here after being told in just 3 seconds." said Naruto's calm voice breaking the silence that had descended in the office atmosphere.

"I'm sure their just taking their time." replied Kakashi waving Naruto's complaint off.

Tsunade looked up at the door as it opened. Shizune led Sakura who looked ready to kill. Sai followed behind quietly trying to smile as he always did.

Tsunade smiled to herself and mentally thanked Shizune for telling Sakura. It be awkward to break the news to Sakura herself.

Sakura immediately located Kakashi. Her pink hair blurred and she was suddenly in mid swing aiming straight for Kakashi's head.

Tsunade watched as Sakura delivered the super powered punch. She saw Kakashi's head get smashed and hands appear from behind Sakura to grab a hold of her with a kunai at her neck.

The dead body of Kakashi fell on the floor with a thud before poofing into smoke.

Behind Sakura was Kakashi who firmly held her.

"Your being to enthusiastic about a new sensei." said Kakashi's lazy tone before releasing her. Upon release Sakura whipped her fist around.

Her punch hit empty air.

"That's not nice." said Kakashi's voice from behind Sakura.

Sakura's emerald green eyes widen as she realized that someone was leaning on her back. Again she moved with all her speed to hit him, but missed again.

"Sakura stop!" yelled Tsunade. Her harsh tone making Sakura freeze on the spot.

Sakura glared at Kakashi who now stood next to the blond again. She moved next to Sai who's smile had disappeared and was never letting his eyes of the two.

"Sai, Sakura meet Hatake Kakashi a legend in his own right. He is the last living student of the Fourth Hokage." explained Tsunade and making sure Sakura understood who Kakashi was.

Sakura's eyes showed confusion and fear. She was obviously realizing that she should have thought before acting.

"And the big blond next to him is Namikaze Naruto. The Yondaime Hokage's son." exclaimed Tsunade with a proud tone. Tsunade was pleased to see Naruto give a respectful bow and a greeting.

"But that's impossible. The Hokage died sixteen years ago!" shouted Sakura as she stared at Naruto who only smiled in amusement.

"Well as you can see he fits the age." replied Tsunade looking put out due to Sakura acting so... Dumbed down.

Sakura closed her mouth and kept quiet.

"Kakashi will be the leader of team seven as he was intended to be. Anko was never meant to take Team seven, but since Kakashi wasn't there to take it Anko took it." explained Tsunade and making sure Sakura understood. Sakura flinched at hearing Anko's name.

"Intended to be?" questioned Sai's toneless voice.

Tsunade rubbed her forehead before answering. "Yes. Kakashi was the rightful leader of team seven. The Yondaime led it when Kakashi was a genin. Before the Yondaime was Jiraiya and before that was Sarutobi."

"Its tradition for it to be passed down by members only. Anko was never meant to be a sensei." stated Kakashi with a careless tone. This made Sakura shake with rage. Even Sai narrowed his eyes at Kakashi.

"And Kakashi and I are royalty of Team seven." stated Naruto casually. His blue eyes locking with Sakura who glared. Hey eyes widen as she realized he stood extremely close now. She hadn't seen him move.

"As of now Kakashi is leader of team seven. In five days you four will go and meet Sasori's spy. With Kakashi there Sasuke will be easily captured since Kakashi is a very capable ninja himself.

Sakura seem to stop her rage and think rationally. With two new team members they could make the mission a success. Kakashi had toyed with her in battle. Her an apprentice of Tsunade of the Sannin. The Namikaze seemed extremely fast too. As the son of the Yondaime she wasn't very surprised that he was very fast.

"Dismiss!" ordered Tsunade. Upon order Kakashi poofed disappearing. Naruto blurred away. Sai and Sakura both walked out of the door.

"I feel as though she trust us too much." exclaimed Naruto as he ate from a ramen bowl.

"Well your practically royalty. I fought a war for Konoha, trained by the Sandaime. She trusts us because she knows who we are despite not having seen us in a decade." replied Kakashi. In his hand was his orange book.

"people change." replied Naruto.

"Well you are her godson. She cares about family above all. I don't see why your complaining." questioned Kakashi. His lazy eyes flicked behind them to see three teenager coming in the ramen stand. A fat boy that was obviously from the Akamichi clan. A lazy boy that was ready to drop dead from boredom, from Nara. A blond girl with a loud personality that was giving the orders, either Yamanaka or clan-less ninja. More likely Yamanaka as the Yama, Cho, Shi combo was already famous. A recreation of the old team thought Kakashi.

Kakashi looked back to where Naruto was and saw that his blond brother was gone. Sighing he paid for the food and left. He heard that the topic of their conversation was the newly revealed existence of the Yondaime's son. He started to whistle and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Naruto ignored the people greeting him left and right. He was annoyed as he had also had to meet the remaining council. He couldn't believe how fast he became famous. That also wasn't what got to him though. No, it was the festival that was starting. People left and right were starting it just for him and Kakashi's return.<p>

They were coming up with ridiculous ideas of where he had been and what how strong he was. Fighting S-class nins, training to be Hokage, protecting from the shadows, fighting village of crazy ninjas. Despite some being nonsense, some were damn close to how he was trained.

Sighing he disappeared in the shadow of a alley heading for his new apartment and hopefully avoid the festival. Everyone in the elemental nation will know of his existence in just days.

* * *

><p>"I need to meet him!" shouted Ino Yamanaka the heiress to the Yamanaka clan. A blond girl with violet colored eyes. She was dressed in a purple top and kunochi dress.<p>

Her lazy friend covered his ears. This was Shikamaru Nara heir to the Nara clan, a thin and lazy looking nin that wore Konoha's standard Jounin uniform. "Told you she go crazy."

This was directed to Chouji Akamichi. The heir to the Akamichi clan. Chouji was a big teen. Very big and he kept growing as he ate a bag of chips.

"You can try, but you won't find him. I heard he's Kage level and I doubt you want to piss him off." explained Shikamaru. He kept from saying troublesome since Ino had started a habit of slapping him every time he said it.

"Sakura said she met him. She seemed angry though." added in Chouji through a mouthful of food.

Ino ran off to investigate. She pushed the partying villagers in the street as she headed toward the hospital.

* * *

><p>Kiba was enthusiastic to hear that the Yondaime had a son. As a Inuzuka that wanted to become a legend he needed to defeat all talented fighters before he could claim Akamaru and him were the best. So obviously defeating the Yondaime's son would boost his standings, but Hinata and Shino were keeping him from finding the Yondaime's son.<p>

"Please Kiba-kun, you might offend him. He just returned here and being attacked would make him feel unsafe." explained Hinata as she blocked Kiba's path.

Shino stood silently backing Hinata up.

"Fate had already decided who would win in a battle between the Yondaime's son and you." said a strict voice as the owner entered the training ground where Hinata and her team had been.

Neji stood with Tenten and Lee at his side.

"Just like you lost against the Sand ninja three years ago." said Kiba with a jab of his own.

Neji's expressionless face almost dropped before it went back to neutral and chose to say nothing. He looked at Hinata. "Your father demands our presence."

Hinata nodded. She excused herself from her team and left with Neji. Lee and Tenten stood silently with Kiba and Shino.

"That was unyouthful." said Lee looking a bit upset.

"Hey its not my fault, he shouldn't go offending people if he isn't prepared to take insults." replied Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Neji's very sensitive about that just  
>as how you almost died against the sand girl." snapped Tenten. She was prepared to jump back if Kiba lost his temper.<p>

Kiba smiled. "Well I at least didn't claim fate had decided I would win did I. I didn't give such a big speech only to so easily get beaten and crushed."

"It was very fortunate that Jiraiya of the Sannins was there to stop the sand nin. Without him the boy would have surely rampaged throughout Konoha." said Shino logical voice.

Lee simply grabbed Tenten and left choosing not to answer. He also didn't need to remember his own failures. He could have stopped so many sound ninjas if only he had taken off his weights.

* * *

><p>Mission<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto easily walked through the forest of the land of Rice. Kakashi led with him following just as did Sakura and Sai. Those two didn't talk with them. They followed orders, but wouldn't say anything else. Just all business.<p>

He came to a stop with Kakashi when a bridge came into view. He hid himself in the forest leaving Kakashi standing there. Sakura and Sai soon did the same. They would come out when Kakashi signaled them if he needed their help.

Kakashi stood still before there was a poof and he stood looking exactly as Sakura had described Sasori. A hunched back figure with a large metal tail behind it. He wore the Akatsuki cloak that had the red clouds on it.

Sasori started nearing the bridge that was in view. The team followed behind through the forest.

Kakashi's paced allowed him to arrive at the bridge exactly at noon. Just as did another cloaked figure with glasses.

"How are you?" questioned Kakashi. His voice ruffled and emotionless. He had worked hard with Sakura to get the voice right despite her not being very cooperative.

The figure lowered his hood to reveal himself. "I'm doing good, but I don't have time. Do you have it?"

Kakashi already figured out who Kabuto was by now. "First. Where is the Uchiha."

Kabuto explained with minimum details. "His training had also gone very well according to Orochimaru."

Kakashi could tell something was wrong the minute he felt Orochimaru. He whipped out a kunai just as Orochimaru appeared behind Kabuto's whose eyes had widen.

"I couldn't help, but over hear your conversation. Its very interesting." said Orochinaru's silky voice.

Kabuto's stomach was held by a snake at that same instant.

Kakashi's hand threw four kunais toward Kabuto. One for the heart, head, lung, and neck.

Every kunai missed as Kabuto's body was whipped out of the way by the same snake that had ensnared him.

Kakashi stood still in his disguise as he realized Kabuto was a double agent.

"I see." said Kakashi's voice out of the hunched figure. "You were a double agent."

Kabuto fixed his glass by pushing it up. His white hair all pulled back to keep it from covering his eyes. "I didn't think you would kill me just to see if that was the case."

Kakashi released his disguise as an answered revealing himself standing lazily. His Konoha hetai was gone as he stood with a new hetai that had a Kanji that said Chidori.

"Its not how I imagined you look." stated Kabuto looking at him carefully. The double agent studying his former master carefully.

Orochimaru pulled Kabuto back further as thin lightning rods pierced the air.

Kakashi folded his finger that he had pointed at Kabuto.

"Kabuto, this isn't Sasori . Amusing that you didn't know how Sasori looked, but who you stand before is Hatake Kakashi." explained Orochimaru looking thoroughly giddy.

"The one who invented the jutsu that Sasuke uses?" questioned Kabuto as he took a second look at the hetai. His mouth whispered Chidori. That was one jutsu he grew to respect. The cutting power and speed could kill anyone with ease, just as Sasuke had demonstrated.

"A pleasure." replied Kakashi standing as lazy as ever. His eye was firmly on Orochimaru.

Orochimaru smiled. "Its been a long time since I seen you Kakashi-kun."

"Not long enough." replied Kakashi as he slapped his hands together. He disappeared and appeared cutting off Orochimaru's head. Kabuto moved with glowing hands to attack.

Kakashi countered with a lightning hand that stopped the lethal hand. Kabuto screamed out in pain as he was electrocuted.

Kakashi let got of Kabuto, than grabbed the nin around the waist before twisting and used the nin as a shield when Orochimaru returned with a sword at his mouth.

Kabuto let out a silent scream when Kusanagi pierced his stomach. A non vital spot, but the blade was still extremely poisonous.

Kakashi jumped back and straighten his arm that was than instantly covered in rich blue lightning. Orochimaru pulled Kabuto back to safety with a angry gleam in his eyes and prepared to take Kakashi seriously.

Kabuto coughed painfully as he started to run back to base realizing that he was going to die unless he cured himself.

Kakashi let Kabuto run before he signaled his team to follow the white hair nin to Orochimaru's base. Kakashi rushed the Sannin just as team seven appeared out of the forest and ran across the bridge.

Orochimaru smiled at Kakashi as team seven crossed the bridge and disappeared. He seemed confident that they would achieve nothing.

"You have grown Kakashi, but did you really think you have a ghost of a chance against me?" questioned Orochimaru as he prepared to take Kakashi seriously.

Kakashi chuckled. "You should know that I was the fourth and final student of the Sandaime and the only one to surpass him."

That had Orochimaru unnerved almost instantly. "I will give you the benefit of doubt and see if what you say is true."

As soon as Orochimaru finished his speech he disappeared.

Kakashi ducked avoiding the poisonous sword that had stabbed Kabuto. Orochimaru followed with a kick.

Kakashi flipped and ignited his hand in lightning again. Kakashi stopped all movement and looked down his chest.

"Your not very fast." stated Orochimaru's voice as his sword smoothly went through Kakashi.

Kakashi looked over to where the other Orochimaru was and saw only a mud clone.

Orochimaru opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widen instead when he felt Kakashi's presence behind him. He tried to move, but in that same instant the Kakashi that he had stabbed exploded in a ball of lightning paralyzing him.

Orochimaru forced his body to lean despite feeling his body go numb. The numbness disappeared and pain returned when Kakashi cleanly cut the left arm off.

Orochimaru screamed as he was electrocuted again. He switched out with a log desperately. As soon as he was safely away he spat himself out. His empty husked collapsed and turned to ashes.

"That was quite a disgusting sight." commented Kakashi who stood lazily in the distance.

Orochimaru growled.

"Your good, but not good enough to fool me." stated Kakashi's voice from behind the growling Sannin as he cut Orochimaru's head off. The body turned into a mud clone. The Sannin switched out too much.

Kakashi looked toward where team seven had ran to. Orochimaru ran from him. The snake didn't like risking his life to much unless he absolutely had to.

* * *

><p>Kakashi started walking toward Orochimaru's base. Haste makes waste. A saying from his sensei. Ironic that that very same man was the fastest ninja to have ever lived.<p>

Naruto knew he was being betrayed. First off. When they had found Kabuto curing himself, everything had gone smoothly. Capturing and extracting information on the whereabouts of the Uchiha. Than betrayal hit.

Sakura tried to backstabbed him for the Uchiha. As soon as he prepared to put Kabuto down she had attacked him from behind. She of course failed and ran out of the lab of poisons. Even her teammate Sai seemed shocked at the sudden betrayal.

"I think we can officially label her as a traitor." said Naruto looking out the door that she went through.

Sai gave a small nod.

Naruto ran through the door following her scent, Sai stayed with the prisoner. She was going to the Uchiha that was for sure.

Naruto followed the large chakra that had suddenly appeared. He felt a large explosion rock the tunnel. Than light appeared toward the end.

When he step out he saw that the roof of the tunnel had been completely blown apart. On the top edge stood the objective. Sasuke Uchiha stood in a white Samurai robe. Sakura stood below trying to join him.

Naruto stood and watched. The Uchiha ignored him. It irked him, but decided it was better that way. He could easily kill the Uchiha without much hassle if he tried hard enough.

Sasuke lifted his hand as lightning engulfed it.

Naruto saw the dark clouds in the sky start moving as he realized what was about to happen.

"This jutsu is Kirin." stated Sasuke's voice as he locked eyes with Sakura.

A loud thundering clap echoed as Lightning exploded out toward Sakura. Her figure turned a shade of black as the light engulfed her.

"She betrayed me." said Naruto's calm voice as he looked at Sakura who still stood alive. She was in shock and her color was drained. She still seemed to look hopeful as though the Uchiha had chose to not kill her, but her hope were crushed when instead Kakashi stood next to her.

"Oh." came a slightly surprised voice.

Kakashi stood with his hand raised up. His silver hair looking more white than silver. Slowly he dropped his hand down and slowly looked toward Sasuke who stood shocked that his strongest attack was stopped so easily.

"I'm impressed. To manipulate nature itself is quite a feat." praised Kakashi as he looked up toward the disappearing clouds,"but still not enough."

Lightning appeared on Kakashi's body.

"Don't blink." Advised Kakashi. His body crouched.

"Lightning beast!"

A small shockwave went outward of Kakashi's body before a lightning like dog was already in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes took in the beast that was about to devour him. He felt pathetic as he realized that the years of training hadn't done much.

Sasuke would have died there had Orochimaru not appeared and switched him out with a clone.

Sasuke's eyes immediately went to Kakashi who stood relaxed despite Orochimaru having arrived. Not even looking winded from the powerful jutsu that should have had any Jounin sweating after use.

"Seems I arrived first." stated Kakashi looking surprised as he looked at Orochimaru. He had gotten their by reverse summoning himself. He had used a small focus seal that Naruto had on his feet just as he himself did. This allowed them to reach each other very fast.

Orochimaru didn't look amused. His face had a frown that clearly showed his thoughts.

Sasuke on the other hand studied Kakashi with his activated Sharingan.

"Those eyes of yours hold an overwhelming amount of hate." commented Kakashi as he casually locked eyes with Sasuke. 210 illusions were easily dispelled one after another.

"You obviously don't know who I am if you think genjutsus will work against me." explained Kakashi as though talking down to a child.

Kakashi casually looked back to Orochimaru showing no signs of the illusion battle that had taken place. Sasuke's blank face looked strained and tired from the illusions.

Kakashi side stepped from where he stood easily when blood exploded beside him. His eye cast a lazy glance at his side to see Naruto with a Rasengan that connected with Sakura's heart. Kakashi noted that Sai arrived just in time to witness Sakura dropping dead.

"Foolish girl." stated Kakashi as he looked at the pink haired girl. She shouldn't have tried to hit him from behind. She should have known that Naruto would have acted far faster than she could hope to move. She must have accepted that she would die as a traitor. Its too bad, such potential.

"That was quite heartless even by my standards." said Orochimaru as his frown disappeared and his usual taunting smile returned.

Kakashi looked back up at the edge where Sasuke and the Sannin stood.

"I don't cuddle traitors." was the nonchalant reply from Kakashi.

Naruto sealed Sakura's body, while Kakashi talked. Sai stood silently as he tried to accept that Sakura had just been killed.

Naruto had his back turned from sealing Sakura's body. They were very far from professional that to a pro they would seem like a bunch of amateurs.

"Its time I took you two seriously." stated Kakashi as he got into a fighting stance and his right hand went to his hetai. The previously slanted hetai was lifted revealing Kakashi's right Sharingan eye.

Crimson eye glowed before the tomoe in it spun madly.

Orochimaru turned serious as he too stopped and unleashed his chakra.

Sasuke's expression turned into a scowl as he saw the Sharingan. His breath hitched when he saw the Sharingan change into the next stage revealing. A jagged and sharp like shuriken shape was form.

"Only true Uchihas should have that eye!" growled Sasuke as he prepared to fight Kakashi.

Kakashi's sharingan met Sasuke's and chucled. "This eye was given to me by an Uchiha, so its you who has no right to say whether I keep it or not."

* * *

><p>Well there it is. Its another story that I had laying around and decided to put it up in case someone could adopt or just enjoy it.<p> 


End file.
